Bluefur? Were did you go?
by SurvivorOfMaasDestruction
Summary: I'm sososo sorry for writing this (;-;) Tiny/Thistleclaw/Tigerpaw lemon. *RATED M FOR REASONS*


**!Warning! Includes lemons, rape, bad writing and rape of a minor. read at your own risk, I think you get it**

**This is a Tiny/Thistleclaw/Tigerpaw AU if Bluefur left the patrol **

**!Disclaimer!**

**If I was one of Erins this would be canon and it isn't so I'm not.**

**ON WITH THE STORY **

"You can do better then that, Tigerpaw!" Thistleclaw growled, watching as Tigerpaw tussled with Thrushpelt, the large apprentice struggling to overpower the seasoned warrior "grip his shoulders!" The gray and white warrior commanded, hissing when Thrushpelt saw an opening and pined the dark tabby "That was great Tigerpaw" he huffed, panting "your getting really-" he was cut off as Tigerpaw shoved him off and stomped back to camp,Thistleclaw walked after him, leaving Thrushpelt bewildered "um, I'll just...be here..." he trailed off

The dark tabby stormed over to the fresh-kill pile, aiming for a vole, but his mentor intercepted his quest "Sunstar wants a patrol at the Two-leg place border" Thistleclaw called, walking towards Bluefur "Sunstar wants you for a patrol" he sneered, jerking his head for them to follow

They walked in silence until Bluefur paused "what?" Thistleclaw rumbled, irritated, his tail tip flicking

"I smell rabbit" Bluefur said, scenting the air, and started walking away "I'll meet you back at camp" she muttered quietly over her shoulder

"Fine leave us" Tigerpaw snapped at the blue molly's retreating form, then angrily pushed through the plants blocking their path, Thistleclaw walking calmly in the aftermath of broken stems

"What now?" The gray and white tom growled when Tigerpaw stopped, pissed off "kittypet" Tigerpaw whispered in satisfaction. Thistleclaw peered over the dark tabby's shoulder and grinned "what should we do with it?" His apprentice asked quietly, tail lashing eagerly "we make sure he gets the message" Thistleclaw rumbled and stalked out of the bush, his tail held high, a gentle smirk on his face "hello there" he greeted, Tigerpaw sidling up beside him.

The mostly black kit whirled around, his eyes going wide at the sight of the huge toms "I-um...h-hi...?"the kit stuttered nervously

Thistleclaw sat down and tilted his head "do you know that your trespassing?" He asked, concerned. "N-no of course not" the kit said quickly. Thistleclaw dipped his head kindly "of course you didn't, your just a kit...but..." the kits eyes widened "but what?" Thistleclaw sighed heavily "we need some sort of apology." The kit sat down and wwrapped his tail around his paws "What do I need to do?" He asked, glancing at Tigerpaw uncertainly when a knowing grin spread on the dark tabby's face.

Thistleclaw walked forward, laying his fluffy tail on the kits back, almost smothering him. "You" he pushed him towards Tigerpaw "are going to be a good little hore and do what we say" Tigerpaw finished for him, bowling the kit over on his back, he uncurled his tail from around his waist, his already huge cock on display. The kit whimpered, realizing what they were about to do, and tried to get away.

Tigerpaw put a large paw on his back, chuckling at his fruitless attempt to escape. ""Your not going anywhere" he started rubbing the kit's puckered entrance, his crying for them to stop spurring him on. Thistleclaw slunk up to the kit's face and pushed in his large member ruffly, choking the poor kit and forcing him to breathe out his nose.

Tigerpaw finally shoved his cock in the kit's hole, filling him up. Both forest cats started thrusting, hard, making the kit cry out in pain.

Tiny could feel their barbs tearing at his walls. Tigerpaw's balls slapped his ass while Thistleclaw's hit his throat, making him gag. There was no pleasure for the kit, just pain, and he vowed to make them feel the same pain.

Eventually, like what felt moons, both toms began grunting, signaling they where about to cum. Tigerpaw came first, his white seed coating Tiny's insides like glue. Thistleclaw's was the worst, his cum going up Tiny's nose and down his throat.

As they pulled out and cleaned up, not bothering with the kit, and walked away, Tiny bared his teeth silently, promising to remember his vow.

**I know, awful, right? I mean my writing, also what Thistle and Tiger did, lol. I actually couldn't find this pairing anywhere, and I looked...ok not really, but I did a little.**

**questions? comments? just hit up that review box!...But seriously, give me some feedback here people.**


End file.
